


come over, closer

by nobrainjustchiakienstar



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Time Skips, the first half is very g-rated, the smut's in the second half
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobrainjustchiakienstar/pseuds/nobrainjustchiakienstar
Summary: "Hey, hey, Rinne-kun," Niki called while he fluffed a pillow, "you don't have to stay if you don't want to, you know? I just figured since you said you don't have somewhere to go…"Niki trailed off, and Rinne could only assume he really hadn't thought past just not wanting to put him back on the street for the night. It's not like Rinne would have frozen if he'd spent the night on the streets again, but even he couldn't deny that sleeping in a bed again sounded divine."I'll stay," Rinne conceded. "Just tell me what you want in return, okay, Niki…-kun?"-Sometimes, Niki wondered how sleeping with Rinne became a habit, then something he couldn't do without.
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	come over, closer

**Author's Note:**

> (you should probably read the Hot Limit event story if you haven't already bc the first bit here is directly after the flashback in HL. it's not super important besides context of like... what's happening and early rnnk characterization though. also just read HL anyway bc it's good k that's it)
> 
> Me: (notices a typo in the summary three days after posting) this is fine

"Oh," Niki perked up suddenly, the food Rinne had gathered from the neighbors having restored him to what Rinne could only assume was his norm (cute…), "Onii-chan, I don't have any extra blankets or anything. I hope that's okay with you."

"Hmm?" Rinne was confused, why would that matter if he was just going back to the street where Niki had picked him up anyway? Niki didn't owe him anything after all, he was free to toss Rinne out if he wanted….

"I can't just toss you back out! What if you die out there or something and they find out the last place you stayed was here? I can't be held responsible for that," Niki started cleaning up the dishes from his emergency feast, then crossed the tiny apartment to his bed to attempt to rearrange the blankets. "Besides, we can go searching for food  _ without extortion _ tomorrow morning if you stay here, right, uh… onii-chan?"

"Oh… it's Rinne. Amagi Rinne."

Niki smiled at him then, a toothy grin that reached his eyes and Rinne just  _ knew _ he'd continue to offer Niki anything he could: more food than he could imagine, land if he desired it -- he wasn't entirely sure why Niki wasn't asking for more than just his company (and food) though. Maybe Niki's head really was just as empty as he said it was.

"Hey, hey, Rinne-kun," Niki called while he fluffed a pillow, "you don't have to stay if you don't want to, you know? I just figured since you said you don't have somewhere to go…"

Niki trailed off, and Rinne could only assume he really hadn't thought past just not wanting to put him back on the street for the night. It was still hot, and the humidity made everything feel sticky, so it's not like Rinne would have frozen if he'd spent the night on the streets again, but even he couldn't deny that sleeping in a bed after so long sounded  _ divine _ .

"I'll stay," Rinne conceded. "Just tell me what you want in return, okay, Niki…-kun?"

"You'll just steal from the neighbors again if I tell you I want more food!"

They continued their back and forth until Niki could hardly keep his eyes open, which admittedly wasn't very long, and he pushed Rinne to wash up while he dug for any other clothes that would fit Rinne to sleep in. What he managed to find definitely was still too small, but not uncomfortably so, which was a pleasant surprise given their size difference.

Settling in to sleep, Rinne kept himself as close to the edge of the bed as possible, letting Niki get comfortable with as much space as he could on the small bed -- it definitely wasn't intended for two people, but Niki was so small Rinne could fit without touching him if he stayed  _ really _ still on the edge. It wasn't the  _ most _ comfortable, the focus it took to stay balanced on the edge kept Rinne just on the side of consciousness, but after a while he gave in to exhaustion; Niki's bed really was a lot softer than anything else he'd slept on recently, and the comfort of having solid walls around him was one he hadn't even been aware he'd been missing.

Rinne's eyes cracked open when light started streaming into the apartment. He'd turned over in his sleep, so the first thing he saw was Niki, with his fluffy grey hair let loose from its little ponytail, still sleeping peacefully next to him. He was close enough to touch -- if Rinne shifted even a little he'd be pressed against the smaller body.

Rinne froze, not daring to move or even breathe too quickly lest he woke Niki, but in his sleep Niki reached out and grabbed Rinne by his borrowed t-shirt, pulling himself just a little closer to the warmth of the other's body.

He couldn't wake Niki now, at least not in good conscience, so Rinne accepted his fate and closed his eyes again. Maybe a little more sleep for once wouldn't hurt.

It was the best sleep Rinne had ever gotten.

♡

Niki was so  _ tired _ . And hungry of course, but mostly tired to the bone as he dragged his feet to his apartment after working at the CosPro office for the evening. He was glad in moments like this that he didn't get into a high school -- just thinking about doing homework and studying on top of trying to build an idol career and working to afford to eat as much as he needed made him feel like he would just collapse.

He pushed open his apartment door and was greeted by silence.

“I’m home,” he called out. Rinne should’ve been there, so Niki was immediately concerned when he didn’t hear a response. He kicked off his shoes and locked the front door before entering the main room.

There he found Rinne slumped on the table, his head resting on his arms as he snored quietly over a stack of papers -- likely the new score they were supposed to learn.

Niki wondered how long Rinne had been asleep at the table; Rinne stayed home that day while Niki went into the agency, which wasn’t very normal for them, but since they were finally starting to gain some traction in the agency they’d been busier and busier with no real break in sight.

“Rinne-kun,” Niki shook him by the shoulder, “you should move to the bed if you’re gonna sleep.”

Rinne groaned and stretched slowly, pushing the papers around on the table as he did so. “Hn… Niki? Welcome home.”

“Did you hear me?”

Rinne yawned and pushed himself to his feet, throwing his arms over Niki’s shoulders and leaning heavily on the smaller boy. “Yeah, I heard ya,” another yawn. “You should sleep with me though, I missed you~”

Niki didn’t have to be asked twice, as the exhaustion from the day was already catching up to him and going to bed early sounded like an excellent idea, especially since he’d eaten on the way home and he could smell that Rinne had eaten recently too.

He let Rinne pull him over to the bed, where both of them collapsed in a heap of limbs, no longer particularly caring about leaving space between them. Niki wondered when sleeping together started to feel so normal -- if his parents could see him now, what would they think?

Niki didn’t want to think about what would’ve happened to him in the last year if Rinne hadn’t been there with him anyway. All that mattered in that moment was Rinne’s steady warmth and slow breathing, pulling Niki into slumber right behind him.

♡

It wasn’t unusual for Rinne to wake up in the extremely-early hours of the morning with Niki pressed against his back -- the bed was definitely too small for both of them to fit with any space left once Niki nearly caught up to Rinne in height, not that Rinne minded.

It certainly seemed like Niki didn’t mind either, since it was his hand sneaking its way under Rinne’s shirt and pulling Rinne as close as possible.

“Niki,” Rinne called out softly, just loud enough that he knew Niki would hear. Normally when Niki got… handsy in his sleep, Rinne just had to wake him up enough for him to notice, and Niki would pull away, mumble an apology, and get right back to sleep.

However, this time Niki surprised Rinne -- instead of pulling his hand away and rolling over, he drew a little pattern on Rinne’s abs with his fingertips and, with his voice still hoarse from sleep, asked, “Is this okay, Rinne-kun?”

Rinne’s body reflexively pressed back against Niki’s, a nonverbal confirmation before his mouth could even form the words.

“Y-yeah.”

This was something entirely new to both of them. Up until then, they simply wouldn’t acknowledge when one (or both) of them woke up aroused, opting to either ignore the issue entirely or quietly take care of it on their own in the bathroom; feeling Niki’s breath against the back of his neck and noticing that he was already hard when Rinne leaned into his touch was enough to make Rinne wonder why they’d spent so long dancing around the issue.

Niki moved lazily, his hand drifting from Rinne’s abs to his chest as he ground his hips slowly against Rinne’s ass. His nose pressed against Rinne’s neck, inhaling deeply, and Rinne never thought just that could be so  _ much _ .

Rinne reached for Niki’s wandering hand, squeezing it reassuringly, before guiding it down toward the front of his pants.

To Rinne’s surprise, Niki had a lot less reservations than he did about all of this, and Niki traced the shape of Rinne’s dick through his sweats before stroking more firmly when Rinne let out a little groan. Maybe Niki was just bolder because he was getting hungry already; he tended to think a lot less when he needed food, and it was getting somewhat close to morning -- therefore breakfast -- anyway.

Rinne had to stop thinking when Niki’s hand moved to his waistband, slipping under with little warning as he also shifted to run his teeth along the back of Rinne’s neck. It sent chills down Rinne’s spine in the best of ways, and he gripped Niki’s arm as some kind of anchor.

Between Niki’s hand stroking him and his teeth on Rinne’s neck, and feeling that Niki was just as excited as he was, Rinne knew this was going to be over embarrassingly quickly. It wasn’t long before he was panting Niki’s name and trying desperately to give Niki even a fraction of the treatment he was receiving by grinding back against him, but there wasn’t much he could do when he was held in place from behind like that; only a minute or so longer and he was spilling over Niki’s hand, shaking from overstimulation.

Niki retracted his hand, wiping it on the sheets while Rinne caught his breath.

Rinne had to repay Niki somehow, and since he preferred to repay by doubling what Niki provided, he turned himself over, hovering over Niki for a second as he blinked up at him, confused but  _ very _ awake and looking desirable in a way Rinne had never seen before. Rinne licked his lips and wriggled under the sheets, trailing his hands down Niki’s body as he went. He didn’t want to keep Niki waiting, he’d already been so patient, so Rinne barely hesitated in grabbing the waistband of his pants and tugging them down far enough to work with.

He paused for a moment then, unable to turn his brain off quite like Niki could, but after giving Niki’s dick a few light strokes, he licked the tip experimentally. Niki gasped and his entire body jolted; Rinne figured that must be a good thing, so he repeated the motion before taking the head in his mouth. Niki’s fingers tangled in his hair, goading him on as he moved his head and worked his tongue in any way that seemed to get a good reaction from Niki, drawing all sorts of moans and gasps from his throat.

He seemed to be doing quite alright for having no idea how to suck dick, because it wasn’t long before Niki warned him that he was close, and only seconds later Rinne pulled off to finish the job by hand.

Niki’s hand in Rinne’s hair went completely slack as he relaxed again, and Rinne took the chance to push himself out of the bed to wash his hands and get some water (and a small snack for Niki from his emergency stash, he probably needed it).

Rinne tossed the protein bar at Niki as he sat on the edge of the bed, trying to ignore how generally sweaty and  _ sticky _ he felt; Niki complained about the same when he sat up to eat, but he leaned against Rinne’s back anyway.

“It’s still dark out,” Rinne mused, “Think we should try to get some more sleep while we can?”

“Hmmm,” Niki hummed as he chewed the last of his protein bar, “That would be nice.”

Rinne half-expected something fundamental to have changed about them, but Niki pulled Rinne into the tiny bed just as he always did, threw an arm over Rinne’s waist and settled in against his chest like nothing was different.

It was then that the exhaustion caught up to Rinne, too -- he fell asleep holding Niki closer than he ever had before, for once paying no mind to how little space there was in the bed.

♡

Getting used to sleeping in the dorms was harder than Niki expected. As it turned out, after sleeping with someone else for four years, sleeping alone felt especially cold and lonely; Niki spent most nights texting Rinne until one of them fell asleep, though the knowledge that Rinne was only a few rooms away and only kept there by stupid lights-out rules sat in the back of Niki’s mind every time his phone buzzed in his hands.

The room was silent, save for the steady, slow breathing coming from Hiiro and Hinata, and Niki’s phone hadn’t buzzed in over twenty minutes, so he figured that Rinne had passed out as well. It was late, Niki’s clock read nearly midnight, but he couldn’t relax and kept reading over his texts with Rinne. The conversation itself wasn’t anything too spectacular, it was actually pretty mundane, but still Niki felt just a little less lonely knowing Rinne wasn’t actually all that far away.

To: Rinne-kun ♡  
sleep well

Niki stared at the screen for another few seconds before typing out another message and quickly hitting send before he could second-guess it.

To: Rinne-kun ♡  
miss u

Closing his phone, Niki tried his best to get to sleep, but just couldn’t seem to get comfortable. He shut his eyes and listened to his roommates shift in their slumber, hoping that maybe the lull would be enough to drag him under as well, but to no avail. His bed in the dorm room was much bigger than what he was used to, and the lack of another body next to him made the difference that much more apparent, making him feel like he was drowning in cotton that barely trapped traces of his own body heat.

A few minutes into his struggle, his phone lit up once, then again two more times, demanding Niki’s attention. He unlocked it to check the messages:

From: Rinne-kun ♡  
awwwww

From: Rinne-kun ♡  
come over~

From: Rinne-kun ♡  
[image attachment]

Even with the low light in the photo, Niki could tell exactly what it was: a shot looking down from Rinne’s chest to the rest of this body, with his shirt hiked up to show off the lower half of his abs and a noticeable bulge in his sweatpants (which left very little to the imagination, but at least Rinne had  _ some _ tact with this photo, at least when compared to some of the others he’d sent Niki before). 

Okay, Rinne didn’t deserve the heart next to his name. Niki quickly removed it.

To: Rinne-kun  
no

From: Rinne-kun  
Nikiiiiiii

Niki closed his phone, flipping it face-down on the bed next to him. If Rinne chose to text him again he’d answer, but he wasn’t going to try sneaking out (unless food was involved) and he certainly wasn’t going to be  _ sexting _ when Rinne’s  _ little brother _ was in the same room. What a mood-killer.

Just when Niki thought maybe Rinne gave up and went to sleep, his phone buzzed again.

From: Rinne-kun  
open up before snakey-boy catches me

Niki stared at the message for a second before there was a faint but persistent tapping on the door; he scrambled to get out of his bed and crossed the room as quietly as possible. Hinata was a light sleeper, after all.

Rinne barely let Niki open the door a crack before he pushed into the room and scooped Niki into his arms.

“I couldn’t sleep,” he mumbled against Niki’s cheek.

“Me either,” Niki whispered as he closed the door as quietly as possible. He didn’t think Hinata would be mad about Rinne being there (Hiiro would be ecstatic), but he didn’t exactly want to deal with admitting to them that he’s clingy and can’t sleep without cuddling with Rinne… ugh.

Taking Rinne’s hand, Niki led the way to his bed, where Rinne settled in without another word. Niki followed him under the sheets.

Sleep came over both of them easily -- Niki was out like a light as soon as his head hit the pillow and Rinne’s arm settled over his chest, barely sparing time to hope that his roommates would be leaving for school early so he could enjoy a little extra time alone with Rinne in the morning.

Until then, Niki savored the most peaceful sleep he’d gotten since moving into the dorms.

**Author's Note:**

> stan crazy:b
> 
> (i have a new @ so: [my twitter!](https://twitter.com/shiinyniki) but if you saw me saying i was doing nanowrimo and then just playing genshin all month... no you didn't)


End file.
